


A Valkyrie's Flight

by keysburg



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Brunnhilde | Valkyrie (Marvel) Lives, Deadly Premonition, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, idk i wrote this in my head in the middle of the night, this is not happy is what i'm saying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 10:17:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14714187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keysburg/pseuds/keysburg
Summary: Valkyrie's special abilities forewarn her of Thanos' approachDrabble set just pre-Infinity War





	A Valkyrie's Flight

When the headache starts, she tells herself it’s just a hangover. She hasn’t seen a death herald over anyone since she landed on Sakaar, and she watched plenty of fighters die there. At the time, she presumed it had been lost with her sisters. The ability to choose the slain had been given to all of them. With most of them gone, it would have been pointless for her to retain it anyway.

So she tells herself the headache is just a hangover, even if she hasn’t yet finished drinking for the evening. Just like she told herself she didn’t see anything when Skurge dropped to the Rainbow Bridge to cover the ship’s escape. That had just been a trick of the light, some weird combination of the fireworks from the Commodore and Thor’s lightning. It was coincidence, and not the golden halo of the death herald she had seen around every doomed soul on Asgard since she was a child. 

Apparently being reunited with her people or resuming her duty as their protector reignited the ability in her. There aren’t many people left this late at night in the room on the Statesman they claimed for a mead hall. Still, it’s more than a handful and to her horror, a fully half of their number begin to glow. Before she knows it, she’s sprinting down the corridor where most of the sleeping quarters are located. Every door she eases open reveals yet more refugees of Asgard and Sakaar glowing softly in the dark, even as they sleep soundly. 

She flees to her own quarters, but when she looks in the mirror she sees only confirmation of what she already knows. She will survive, but she can do nothing to help her people. The others have been marked by fate, and there’s no longer a Valhalla to bear them to.

She can’t face her king, not even to warn him what’s coming. It wouldn’t do any good. More than that, she doesn’t want to be burdened with the knowledge if Thor Odinson is to live or to die. She has too much to carry already, and she can’t bear witness to the coming loss after that of her sisters. If she were to die, it would be one thing, but to have to witness it and live again is too much to ask.

She packs her burdens into her heart even as she packs a few essentials and heads for an escape pod. Even as she departs, she knows there’s no real escape to have.


End file.
